


Raise My Flag

by Minimatsu_kun



Category: m: おそ松くん| Osomatsu-kun (Anime 1988), おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Shotacon, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 23:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minimatsu_kun/pseuds/Minimatsu_kun
Summary: Just a quickie starring an underrated ship. Don't expect much.





	Raise My Flag

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I finally got a Twitter. You can follow me at @Porky_Porcine, where I shitpost, maybe upload some drawings, as well as give updates on my smutfics.
> 
> Or we can just talk, maybe.
> 
> Note that I will retweet/tweet +18 things, so be aware of that. (At the same time I'm Porky, you should expect that.)

"Jo, jo, jo... Jo...."

Hatabo clawed his blanket as he watched his best friend Chibita lap away at his erect dick.

Chibita, in his ballerina outfit, used his hands to grip and rub the flag boy's pole while licking.

"Jooooo..." Hatabo kept moaning.

It sounded rather annoying he constantly crieds "Jo", but it's kind of cute in a way. 

To Chibita, at least.

After Chibita's Ballet recital got ruined by Osomatsu as well as Iyami too, Hatabo wanted to make it up to him by hosting his own recital at his house.

How sweet.

The only audience there was just him.

When the bald boy performed for his little friend, it made him cheery just seeing him.

A little too cheery.

One thing led to another, and now Caillou is sucking off Charlie Chaplin.

After running his tongue over the head of the penis for a while, Chibita began to wrap his lips around the head. He gave it little, sucky kisses, which felt like a suction cup.

"Jo, jo, joooooo"

The little shrimp then slid the portions in one-by-one slowly. Chibi slurped as he bobbed his head, now sliding the dick in and out.

"Jo, jo, jo!" Hatabo gasped faster.

He jerked his head back as he felt the heat inside him increase. It's getting hot in here, oh joy. Chibi even noticed the boy's head flag is spinning.

"Jo, jo, jo, jo, jo, jo-"

Baldie holded still for a bit, and tried to go deeper until-

"Jooooo!" Hatabo squeled as he released a stream of creamy substance down Chibita's throat, which he swallowed.

It did have a rather sweet aftertaste though. 

Afterwards, Chibita leaned in and kiss his friend right on the lips, and exchanged fluids, mainly leftover semen, with him.

Hatabo run his hands up and dowm Chibita and even lifted his tutu and squeezed his ass, which little Chibi didn't mind.

When they broke the kiss, Hatabo spoke up with a nervous smile.

"I really love Chibita, jo...."

"I... love you too.. Ya idjit" Chibita smirked

Hatabo giggled.

"Can I watch Chibita dance again, jo?"

"Keke!" Chibita got up and gently grinded his tight ballerina underwear against Hatabo's cock, then twirled back.

Wow, what a wonderful night.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, maybr the only reason why I made this is to promote my Twitter. Big whoop, wanna fight about it?


End file.
